Never Ending Dreams
by EricaJaney
Summary: Jasper has left the Cullens to go back to Maria in Texas. How will Alice cope? Is there more to the reason Jasper left? Rubbish Summary but please read
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I've never given much thought about how big an impact one person could be on your life. Even now faced with death, I cant bring myself to regret any choices that brought me to where I stand today. Some times you just need to look back on every day you have ever spent with anyone who means everything to you and apritate that they could share all of those memories with you. Dying in the presence of someone I loved seemed good enough. That person who ment everything to me. My soul mate.


	2. Forever and Always

A/N Please Review this and tell me what you think!!!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Twilight. And neither do you!!!! Mwahahahaha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Apov

This day at school was going to be very interesting, I could tell. Even with out being physic. Jasper and I were waiting by Edward's Volvo for the others. There was a silence that had slipped over us in the last few minutes.

Vision

It was Bella, she was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. Edward was no where to be seen. Mike Newton suddenly came up behind her

'Hey Bella' He smiled brightly

'Oh, um, hi Mike' Bella continued to stare straight

'Bella, I was wondering, if you would like to go out to dinner with me?' Mike smiled slightly

'Mike' Bella sighed 'I'm with Edward'

'Why don't you dump Cullen and come with me?' Mike was rubbish at this

'Why don't you jump off a cliff?' Bella snapped, storming off

I snapped out of the vision and doubled over laughing

'What did you see?' Jasper smiled, holding me up

'Edward! Newton is going to hit on your girlfriend again' I called

I heard Edward run down the stairs. He jumped into the volvo and revved the engine

'Edward, it's not going to happen until lunch time' I smiled

'It's not going to happen at all' Edward replied

'Oh' I pouted 'I want Mike to hear Bella's response'

'What?' Jasper asked

'Mike is going to ask Bella why she doesn't dump Edward for him and Bella is going to ask Mike why he doesn't jump off a cliff' I giggled

Edward started smirking along with Jasper

'Bella is going to say what?' I heard Esme's voice from the door

'Nothing Esme' Edward said

'Bella is fed up with Mike telling her to dump Edward so Bella is going to tell Mike to jump off a cliff' I giggled again, but stopped when I saw Esme's face

'Im sure Bella could deal with Mike without telling him to jump off a cliff' Esme's face lightened and she smiled as she went back upstairs

A few minutes later Rosalie and Emmett came down the stairs and we drove off to school

After Edward parked the Volvo, we all got out and started walking to our classes. I had History first with Jasper and Bella

We took our seats and Mrs Cooper started telling us all about how important History is and how our tests were going to change our futures. Then she moved on to the Civil War Jasper and I just spoke quietly to each other

'If only she knew that most of the facts she's preaching, I've lived through' Jasper whispered

I giggled quietly while Bella looked at me, confused. I just shook my head at her

'This is horrible' I sighed, quietly

'I know. I bet its worst for me though' Jasper smiled

Just as I saw him smiling I was sucked into a vision

**Vision**

Jasper was in the house, alone. He was holding up a letter, glancing at it swiftly. Then he put it down on the table and wrote something on the pad we keep near the phone for messages. He took a long look at the family picture we have in the hall then walked quickly out of the door. The clock above the door read that it was twelve thirty.

**End Of Vision**

I gasped quietly. Jasper was leaving, I could tell. But why?

'What, what did you see?' Jasper asked, concern leaking into his voice

'It's… nothing, don't worry' I lied

I really hated lying to him. I found it impossible to do it in the past. With him being an empath and all, but lately I have found a way. Just feel happy and not guilty.

Jasper smiled over at me

The rest of the day soon passed quickly and the weekend was uneventful. I tried to avoid Edward as much as possible; I didn't want him to hear about what I saw.

Thankfully today was going to be cloudy. Edward had spent the whole weekend, which had been sunny, worrying about Bella's safety. I told him that I would have seen if anything bad happened, but he still didn't listen. As I got ready in mine and Jasper's room I had a vision  
**Vision**

Jasper was wondering around the house Reading a sheet of paper, which looked like a letter but I couldn't tell, again and again. He finally put the paper in his pocket, wrote something on the pad we have for phone messages and went out the front door. The clock near the door read twelve thirty four.  
**End of vision**

It was the same vision, yet at the same time completely different.  
'Staying home today?' I asked Jasper, who was sitting on our sofa Reading  
'Yes, I haven't hunted in a while and I don't want to be around humans when I'm thirsty' he explained, not taking his eyes off the page  
'Do you want me to stay with you?' I sat next to him  
'No, you go have fun with Bella' he smiled at me  
After a few moments of me pestering we finally left in Edwards Volvo, with Jasper staying home, to pick up Bella.  
As we stopped outside her house Edward turned in his seat to state at me, swashed next to Emmett  
'I need you to knock for Bella' Edward told me  
'Why?' I asked, knowing the answer  
'Because Charlie is there' he explained  
'Ok' I smiled, hopping out of the car and skipping to Bella's front door  
Charlie had always liked me. Though many fathers would prefer his daughter's best friend over her boyfriend. Bella answered the door looking slightly confused  
'Hi Alice' She smiled after a moment  
'Hey Bella' I smiled back as she let me in and closed the door  
'How come your here?' she asked  
'Jasper decided to stay home, so Edward wanted to offer you a lift' I told her  
'Oh, ok' She smiled again slightly  
'Bells? Who is that?' Charlie called from the kitchen  
'Hi Charlie' I giggled  
'Oh, hi Alice, honey' Charlie entered the room and smiled at me  
'Hi Charlie, I came to see if Bella wanted a lift to school' I smiled  
sweetly  
'Will you have room in the car?' Charlie asked  
'Yes, Jasper isn't very well so he stayed home' I lied putting fake sadness onto my face  
'Oh. Jasper, isn't that your boyfriend?' Charlie asked  
'Yes' I smiled  
'Glad to hear your happy' Charlie smiled back  
'Jasper and I are very happy' I smiled again  
'That's good' Charlie looked over to Bella  
'Alice we should go, bye dad' she said as she pulled me out of the house and into the Volvo

'Hey Bella' Emmett said cheerfully

'Hi Em' Bella smiled at Emmett before smiling at Edward and looking down, blushing

'How was your weekend?' Edward asked her, starting the engine and heading down the road to school

'It was boring, Jacob called' Bella chose her words carefully, glancing at his face

'That's nice' Edward said through gritted teeth

To Bella it would sound like he didn't mind Jacob, but we could tell he was fighting every urge not to go and kill that dog, and the only reason he wasn't doing that was Bella.

The rest of the car ride was silent, only the sound of Bella's heartbeat evaded the space. Rosalie, Bella and I had French first. Thankfully Rosalie had warmed up to Bella a bit, after telling Bella that she wasn't purposefully being mean. It was in her nature

'Bonior Class' Miss Young addressed us, a silent warning to get into our seats as soon as possible.

Bella, Rosalie and I had the three seats in the back, with me in the middle of course. Miss Young started her lesson and Me and Rosalie tuned out. We were already fluent in French, Spanish and Italian.

Half way through the class I had another vision

**Vision**

It was me. I was crying, literally breaking down, falling to the floor while the sobs wrecked my body. My family were all there, watching me with sad expressions of their faces. All but one. Jasper wasn't there. He was gone. My other vision was right, he had left us. Left me. In the vision I held a piece of paper to my chest. As I sobbed, I could only catch a few words; Sorry, move on, Alice and I love you.

**End Of Vision**

I just sat there in shock. Then the sobs came. Jasper was gone. He left me.

'Alice?' Bella and Rosalie asked at the same time

I could only shake my head at them and run from the room. I only got to the outside of the building when I fell to my knees and sobbed.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps. I didn't need to look up to know it was Edward

'Alice?' Edward bent down to me and pulled me onto his lap

I sobbed harder against his shoulder, realizing that these were not the arms I wanted holding me, comforting me. I wanted Jasper.

I remembered the words Jasper promised me a long time ago

'Forever and Always shall I love you Alice'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Ok what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me. Just press that little green and white button!

Thank you to all of my reviewers!!! You helped me sooooo much!!!

Anyone have any ideas? Anyone else's point of views? I was thinking of doing the next chapter in Jaspers POV! Give me any ideas you have. I want to make this story the way YOU want it! Review!!!! Please!!!!


	3. Goodbye my angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sad to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------JPOV

I looked around at the scene before me. Violence and hate had claimed the hearts of these newborns. There was no calm. No peace. This is the one place I vowed I would never return. Yet here I stand. Ready to protect my family. My angel. Alice. She must have seen this coming over wise she wouldn't have asked to stay with me this morning. I looked back over my last moments as a Cullen, but now Im back to Jasper Whitlock.

**Flashback**

I paced up and down the hall way. The others were at school, Carlisle was at work and Esme had just left to go shopping for building supplies in Seattle. I had to do this now, or I never would have the nerve to leave. I clutched the letter in my hand tighter as I reread it.

_Jasper_

_I know how much you love living with your little vegetarian family, but I really need you back in Texas. The newborns need more training and I cannot get a hold of Peter. I need you to leave your little family and come back to Texas, for good. This is not optional. You have no choice in the matter. Come quietly and don't let your family know. If you do not come, I will come to you. With the army and you can say goodbye to your precious Alice._

_Maria_

_**End of flashback**_

I couldn't let Maria harm Alice and I knew that she would as well so I decided to leave. Leave and protect them. I knew that if I told them they would never let me leave. So I lied to Alice, something I don't often do, and left them letters.

**Flashback**

My hand was slightly shaky as I wrote the letters to my family.

_My dear family,_

_There is only so much I can tell you right now. I can only tell you that I will not be returning. Please do not blame me, if there was any other way, believe me, I would have taken it. You all gave me a home, a family and for that Iam eternally grateful__._

_Yours_

_Jasper Whitlock_

That one was one of the hardest letters. I leaned against the wall, thinking about what to put in Alice's letter. Sadly, I knew she would see me doing this and I knew it would cause her pain. Something I have tried my whole life with her to avoid. But now I have to, to protect her. I sighed then started writing

_My darling Alice,_

_Please always remember that where ever I go, I will always love you. More than anything. You are my life, my soul. You were always my light in the darkness of this life. I can't tell you anything about where Iam. If I do then you would come to find me. The danger here is too great for you. Take care of yourself_

_I love you_

_Forever and Always_

_Jasper Whitlock_

**End of flashback**

'Jasper, your life here wont be too bad' I turned around and faced the one person in this life I hate more than anything, Maria

'How would you know?' I glared at her

She smiled at me 'Because you and I used to live like this'

'That was before I found a better life'

She placed a hand on my shoulder 'Don't spend all of your time moping, that's not what Alice would want'

I snarled at her, pulling away from her 'Do NOT tell me what Alice would want, you know nothing about her'

'Jasper, relax. She will be fine in a few weeks...maybe months' She rolled her eyes 'I need you to train that group over there'

I looked over at the group she wanted me to train. There was about five of them, all fresh faced with frightened looks plastered on their faces. I sighed and walked over to them.

A little blonde girl of about sixteen years old spoke up to me 'Sir, what's going on?'

'What's your name?' I asked her

'Louisa' She blinked her bright red eyes

'Mister, why are your eye's gold?' Another girl asked me

'Yes, how come?' Louisa asked

'Well, you might think this way of life is the only way possible, correct?' I looked at all of their faces

'Yes' A dark haired boy replied

Maria must only want young people, because the eldest was only about seventeen

'Its not. Before I came back here, I lived with a family that only fed on animals' I explained

'No humans?' One piped up

'No, though occasionally, Im not proud to admit this, but I slipped' I looked down a bit 'The family I was with, they were very kind and caring. They took me and my mate in with out hesitating. They were the best family I could have wished for' I told them

'Then why are you back here?' Louisa asked

'To protect them. There are things in life, Louisa, that you are willing to die for' I looked up at her and smiled

'Like your mate' She asked

I smiled fully now 'Yes, like my mate'

'What did she look like?' The boy asked 'What was her name'

'Her name was Alice, she was very beautiful, with short black hair. She was very small with pixie like features' My smile wavered at bit

'Do you miss her?' The boy asked

'Extremely' I looked at them 'Why don't you tell me all of your names and any powers you have'

I looked at Louisa to start

'Well, Im Louisa, Im sixteen years old. I was changed last month by Maria when I was walking home from cheerleading in the dark and I can bind people. Like put invisible binds on them so they cant move' She smiled at the next person

'My name is Madison. Im fifteen years old, I was changed when Maria saved me from this pack of bullies and I can talk to animals' Madison chuckled a little. She had shining red ringlets

'Im Daniel. Im seventeen years old, I was changed by Maria when I ran away from home. I have super strength' I doubt this boy would be stronger than Emmett. He had short blonde hair

'Im Nathan, Im sixteen years old. I was changed by Maria for no reason. I can move things with my mind' He smiled. He had brown hair that flopped in his face

'Im Noah, Im fourteen years old. I was changed by Maria when I almost died in a car crash. I can also move things but not just with my mind' A little girl with long brown hair looked up at me

'What about you?' Nathan asked me

'My name's Jasper' I didn't really want to go into much detail with my past

'Creator?' Louisa asked

'Maria' I frowned

'Age?' Madison asked

'Which one?' I chuckled slightly

'Both' Nathan told me

'Physically Im eighteen years old. Vampire age Iam one hundred and forty eight' I smiled at their expressions 'Shall we start?'

They all nodded and I sighed. Trying to get into the old routine and trying not to think of home. Of Alice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Just wanted to say a big thanks to all of my reviewers and readers. THANK YOU!!!!!! I hope you enjoy all of my stories. Also any ideas you might have don't hesitate to tell me ok? Ideas are welcome because I want to make this my readers story not just mine :D


	4. Forever Mine

Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been very busy with school work and home work sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight or the characters are not mine! Also Miley Cyrus owns the song not me or Alice :D

* * *

I sprinted from the car as soon as Edward pulled to a stop. The letters were there, on the coffe table in the hall. I scanned quickly through them, desparete for any sign if he were returning or of his whereabouts. Nothing.

I heard my family enter behind me and Carlisle and Esme join them. I couldn't take it' anymore. The pain, both physically and mentally was pushing me over the edge. My knees gave way underneath me and I fell to the floor.

Then the longing came, and with that longing came sorrow and sobs.

My whole body felt painful at the thought of never hearing his voice again.

Never seeing that wonderful smile or his perfect voice telling me not to worry, that he would always be there to protect me.

That's what I need now, protection, assurance.

My guardian Angel had left me standing alone on the field.

A place be said he would always stand with me.

The sobs that rocked my body were becoming forceful and audioble

'Alice?' I could hear the worry coated into Esme's voice

I couldn't answer her. My voice was lost just like all of my strength.

I handed her the letter and watched as she turned her head into Carlisle's shoulder and she joined me sobbing.

Edward, already knowing about what had happened, explained to the others. Emmett looked like a child who's favorite sweet had been taken away and replaced with something yukky. Rosalie was a bit more composed, her perfect face was screwed into a worried frown as her eyes skimmed the paper.

I tried my best not to listen as she read the letters aloud for Carlisle and Emmett, but not to hear some words is simply unavoidable.

He said I was his light in the darkness of this life, but in truth he was my light. The very first thing I saw after waking to this life.

Just to see his smiling face in my vision gave me hope that there was such a thing as a happy ending. My prince had come but now he had left me. Leaving me no clues of where to find him. No explanation, nothing.

But I couldn't bring myself to blame him for this. I can't even muster enough hope to believe that he would return, because he wouldn't. He said so in his own words.

Another sob rocked through me as I sat gasping for the air that I didn't need to breathe

'Alice?' Edward asked gently, from my side

'He's gone Edward. He left' I told him, pressing my cheek to his shoulder as he hugged me

'I'm sorry Alice' He told me, stroking my hair in an effot to soothe me

'Wow, where's the chill pill when you need him?' Emmett whispered

Although he was right, I still hated him for saying those words. It was true, Jasper could always calm me. I cried out in pain and ran to my room. I slammed the door then went over to mine and Jaspers king sized bed.

I buried my face into his pillow and tried to block the voices from downstairs.

The voices and the memories.

Edward POV:

'Way to go Emmett' I smacked my brother around the head

'What?' He asked

'Emmett. That was the most stupid thing to say!' Rosalie hit him before running up the stairs to comfort Alice

'What did I do now?' He asked again. Not getting why we are angry at him

'You said where's the chill pill when you need him. Jasper isnt here, idiot!' I told him

'Oh' He said, finally getting it

I looked over to the sofa where Carlisle and Esme were sitting. Esme was still sobbing into Carlisle's chest while he stroked her hair, trying to calm her

Another cry of pain from upstairs broke my attention away from them

_Edward? _Rosalie thought _Will Alice ever be ok again?_

I listened to Alices thoughts hoping to get an answer to her question

_He's gone. He's gone. He left. He's gone _Alice kept chanting in her head

'It will take time' I muttered

**A few days later**

Edward POV

'Edward?' Esme asked, from the garden 'Is Alice going back in to school today?'

I walked out to see my mother tending her rose bush

'I dont think so' I sighed ' I'll stay home with her'

It had been a few days since I saw Bella and it was already killing me but Alice needed me here.

I went back in and sat at my piano, composing a new song. That only killed a few hours though

Esme came in the room a couple of hours after the others left.

'Edward, would you go see your sister please. She still seems very upset' she asked

'Of course' I replied, running up the stairs to Alice's room

Before I opened the door, I heard music. The sound of quitar strings being plucked to create a melody

'Come in Edward' Alice told me

I opened the door to find Alice sitting on her bed, in the same position she was in a few days ago. In her arms was Jasper's guitar. He rarely played it when he was here and when he did it was only for Alice.

'What are you playing?' I asked, closing the door and sitting with her

'A new song' She continued plucking the strings

'Can I hear it?' I asked

'Sure' She gathered up her papers and picked up the guitar and started playing

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

She ended the song and looked down

'That was beautiful Alice' I told her

'Thanks. I wrote it a few days ago' She smiled slightly 'He isnt coming back is he?'

'Alice your the Physic not me' I joked

'I stopped having visions a few days ago' She sighed

'Stopped having them?' I asked shocked, how could she not have visions?

'Yeah. I dont want to see. Not him anyway' I saw the pain in her eyes as she said that. Jasper was her everything. Her soul mate

She was alone untill he came along. I hate seeing my sister so sad. Though I have no idea how to help. Jasper left no clue to where he is. I could try tracking him again. But that would mean being away from Bella more. I'll have to do it. Alice is my sister.

* * *

Thank you everyone who reads my stories. I will try to update sooner but untill then check out my other story we are broken. Its about Esme and Carlisle. Thanks!!

EricaJaney


	5. Pleading with him

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short

* * *

JPOV

These newborns are different. Stronger and faster than those older than them. Maria must be planning something though what it is she wont tell anyone.

'Oh Jasper!' Maria called

'What Maria?' I asked, turning around from the group I was training and coming face to face with her

'How is the training?' She sided closer to me

'Its going fine' I replied, my voice sounded dead

'Good' she sang 'Because I have a very important job for them'

'Job?' I asked

'Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about' She kissed my cheek then ran off

I sighed and turned back to my group. This was the only group of Maria's that I didn't detest. They were the group I had first gotten to know here. They were the kind of newborns that tried very hard _not _to hurt you

'Hey Jasper' Louisa smiled as she skipped up to me

'Hi Louisa, how is training?' I asked, looking at the rest of the group

'Its going great' She smiled again

'That's good' I tried to smile back at her but I couldn't, this place is not somewhere Iam willingly. How can I be happy here?

APOV

'I can't just sit here being helpless any more. I have to do something' I thought to myself, throwing my pillow at the door and sitting up

I can't run again. They keep a close eye on me now. I tried before to run but Edward caught me and brought me back

Now I haven't been alone for a second. There is always someone there, watching. Esme is tending to her garden at the moment and was about to go out. The others had all taken today to go hunting. Not that anyone would care. It didn't make a difference to the humans at all. They still think that Jasper and I are away at camp. They are so gullible.

My family dont even trust me anymore. It's not fair though. If Rosalie had left Emmett would search the world to bring her home. Yet he spent all of yesterday sitting and staring at me. It shouldnt be any different. If I were the one missing, Jasper would not stop until I was back with him. My family feel that me going to find him would be dangerous. I can take Maria and her army of stupid newborns any day. She is the one who feels that she can take my husband away and I will be fine about it. She doesnt even care about him. She is only using him to train her newborns. I need a plan. And fast

Luckily though today I have a chance of an escape. Esme has gone to the DIY store to pick up something's to fix the hole in Emmett and Rosalie's room. The others would be back soon I need to hurry.

I opened the big window and took a deep breath. Esme was far away and the others were no were near here. I jumped out of the window and landed on the soil with a soft thud. The wind whipped my short hair as I sped through the trees gracefully.

Running gave me time to clear my head. Time to think. Something I have not be able to do since he left. I need to get practical. I really should stop and think better but that would give Edward more time to catch me. Though a plan really is needed at this point as I have no idea where Iam

The tress sped past my face faster and faster until they were nothing but a blur. I slowed down once I realized where I was. Edward and Bella may have their meadow but while we were hunting a few months ago Jasper and I discovered this little cove. It was tinted blue from the water in the lake next to it. The cove was a little cave half hidden by trees. You wouldn't spot it if you didn't know where to look.

Then I heard a branch snap. I span round, ready to face whoever was coming at me and came face to face with my brother. I glared at him and his lips formed a very annoying smirk.

'It's just me, you can go out of battle mode now Alice' He chuckled

'What do you want?' I demanded

'We all got back and you were gone. Esme was looking everywhere for you' He stopped chuckling and looked me in the eye

'I... went for a walk' I said, lamely, there was no way a _mind reader _would fall for this

'Alice you can't fool me' He tapped his temple 'I know what you were planning'

'Edward please, think about it. If the situation was in reverse then you _know _that Jasper would stop at nothing to go and get me' I started to get annoyed and frustrated

'Jasper is more experienced' He remarked

'Ok then think about if it were Bella instead of Jasper' I challenged 'You know you wouldn't hesitate to run off and rip whoever took her to pieces'

'Alice, I know I would' he began 'But Maria isn't just anyone, she is a highly skilled and trained vampire who also happens to have a newborn army handy as well. You would get hurt. We will find a way to get Jasper back, I promise but we don't want you to get hurt'

'Edward you don't understand' I sighed

'Alice I understand plenty now come on we're going home' He turned around and started walking

'No' I growled

'Excuse me?' He turned around again to face me

'I said no. I'm not coming back. Not without Jasper' I spoke calmly, trying not to lose my patience and run off

'Alice listen' he started

'No you listen' I interrupted him 'Iam going to find Jasper; I don't care how long it takes or if I get hurt or whatever. For me, Edward, a life without Jasper is a life not worth living'

'Alice you don't mean that' He frowned

'I do. If I can't go get Jasper then I can't be held responsible for my actions' I started walking past him but he stopped me, holding onto my arm

'What do you mean you won't be held responsible for your actions?' he asked

'I mean exactly what I just said. If your going to stop me finding Jasper then I'm going to the Volturi' I threatened

I felt horrible threatening him, I know he only wants what's best for me but sometimes he can be so stubborn. Edward won't let me go without a fight and if threatening helps push it along faster then I will use it

'Alice' He sighed then picked up his phone and answered it

'Carlisle' he spoke quietly 'Have I seen her?'

He looked down at me and I stared back with pleading eyes, begging him not to tell. If Carlisle knew then It would take only a few seconds for the others to find out and come get me

'No I haven't, have you?' He turned around and spoke

'Don't worry Carlisle, we'll find her' he hung up the phone and turned around, staring at me

'Well' He said

'Well?' I asked

'What are you doing standing there? Don't you have a vampire to go save?' He smiled at me

'Thank you Edward!' I cried

'Its ok Alice, I would do the same for Bella' He caught me in a tight hug then let me go 'Just be careful'

'I will' I promised

'And Alice, if the others ask when you get back. This never happened' He smiled again

'Ok' I called behind me, already running as fast as I could

My plan is finished. I know what I need to do. Maria won't let Jasper go without a fight. And if it's a fight she wants then it's a fight she is going to get

* * *

Ok guys Iam really really sorry about not updating sooner. With Christmas being really busy. I also wanted to get We Are Broken finished before I continued this otherwise I would probably get confused. But We Are Broken is finished now so I can finish this one before going on to the sequel to We Are Broken. I have so many ideas and first chapters of stories on my IPod. I'm not sure If I should post them or wait until Iam finished the stories that Iam doing now. What do you guys think?

Please review!

Thank you!

EricaJaney


	6. Velvet Touch

Disclaimer: Ok I know that I defiantly do not own Twilight or any of its characters but I do own the newborns.

* * *

APOV

I ran as fast as I could. I only had a short amount of time before the others realized that Edward lied to them. I pushed myself to run faster as my eyes glazed over into a vision

**Vision**  
'Oh Jasper!' Maria called, walking over to my husband

'What?' he growled

'I have decided to tell you my plan' she sang in her annoying little girl's voice

'Oh yes?' He asked, glaring at her

'Well you know your precious little coven?' she sat down and started drawing a map

'What about them?' he hissed

'I have decided that these newborns are perfect for being able to destroy them' she didn't even look up

Jasper snarled at her and crouched down, but before he could pounce, two newborns had caught him and were holding him back

'Oh and you will take care of Alice' She sneered my name then left

Jasper fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around his chest as the newborns followed Maria

**End of Vision**

I gasped.

Maria wanted us gone. She ordered Jasper to kill me.

The trees speed by faster as I raced through the forest, desperate to find Jasper. I could hear calling in the distance. I pushed the voices away as I approached the Quileute boarder.

The smell of wolf got stronger as I forced myself to stop at the border.

I heard a rustling then a young boy came out from the bushed, wearing only a pair of cut off jeans. It was Bella's friend, Jacob

'Jacob' I nodded

'Cullen' He replied 'The whole town is on red alert'

'Why?' I asked, it wasn't like Carlisle to tell humans if I was missing. They wouldn't be able to stop me

'Your _brother _told Bella and Charlie over heard. Now he has everyone looking for you' He rolled his eyes 'What are you running from anyway?'

'Not running from, running to' I corrected

'Ok then what are you running to?' he asked, shifting from one foot to the other

'My mate, Jasper. He has been missing for a while now. I'm going to find him.' I sighed; this was really wasting valuable time

'How will you know where to find him?' Jacob moved closer to the line

'I have my ways' I tapped my temple

'Yeah Bella told me about that' He turned his head to look into the forest where Bella came out and stood by his side

'Alice' she stepped over the line and hugged me

'Hi Bella' I hugged her back

'Alice they are all worried sick' she stepped onto the line

'I know' I sighed 'I can't _not_ go find him though. I love him Bella'

'I know Alice, I would do the same for Edward' she smiled

'I suppose you want to cross the line to save your mate then?' Jacob rolled his eyes

'Would you mind?' I asked not entirely sure of his answer

'No, Bella wants to help you, you can cross' He smiled slightly 'There is a car waiting for you'

'Thank you Jacob' I smiled back as he ran into the bushes to phase

I crossed over the other side and followed Bella into the bushes

Jacob came over to us in his wolf form

'Ok who is carrying Bella?' I wondered

Jacob looked confused for a second

'Carrying?!' Bella cried

'Do you want to take her? After all it is your land' I suggested

'No one is carrying me I can walk' She objected

Jacob and I looked at her like she was mad

'Bella you can't walk on a flat surface let alone in a forest' I giggled at her

Bella sighed then sat on Jacobs back. We ran through the forest and soon arrived at a little red house. Bella jumped off Jacob's back and ran into the trees

'This is my place, Billy is getting a car for you' Jacob said coming out of the trees wearing his jeans

'Thank you. And, please, tell Billy I said thanks too' I smiled at him

'Why don't you tell him yourself' Jacob nodded at the person in a wheelchair who was coming towards us

'Billy, I just wanted to thank you for your kindness, I know my kind isn't very popular around here, so Iam very grateful' I said sincerely

'Well, once Bella here had explained the situation. I realized that Jake will do the same for his girl someday' Billy grinned at his son

'Dad' he groaned

Just then a car with black tinted windows pulled up and Sam Uley, a member of Jacob's pack, jumped out

'I don't see why we should help a _bloodsucker_' he glared at me

'Because' Billy replied 'You would do the same if it were Emily and you know the Cullen's would help us'

I smiled at Billy, thanked him once more and slid into the drivers seat. Just as I was starting the engine I heard a call

'Alice wait take me with you'

I out the window and saw Bella standing there. I rolled the window down and smiled, sadly at her

'Bella' I sighed 'This isn't like what happened with Edward when we went to Italy to save him. Maria is different to the Volturi, she will not be so gracious in protecting your life'

'I don't care' She walked over to the other side and jumped in

'Bella' Jacob growled

'I want to help Jake, please, I have to. Jasper is like a brother to me' She begged him

'You could get killed Bella' He growled

'Story of my life' she chuckled

I looked over at Billy. He was nodding at me and smiling slightly, a clear sign to take Bella even if Jacob disagreed

'Fine then' Jacob sighed 'Bye Bella. I really hope you don't die'

The second those words passed his lips I sped the car away. It would be a clear drive now from here to Texas. Luckily we wouldn't have to board any planes.

'Edward will be angry at me' Bella whispered

'And you think he won't be mad at me' I laughed 'Just remember I will have Jasper to face as well if I get hurt'

Once I spoke those words, I immediately regretted them. Bella snapped her head up to look at me

'You not going to get hurt Alice, I won't let you

I stared straight ahead 'Bella there is nothing you can do'

She let the matter drop then and we drove in silence for the next few hours of the drive.

Bella started bouncing in her seat as I took the car off road. Following the way by my visions.

We stopped on the boarder of the camp and parked. I raced round to Bella's side and walked with her, trying to cover up her scent as much as possible

As we walked through the camp, I kept my head down, knowing that if Maria was anywhere in sight she would attack.

I heard some newborns talking as we walked passed

'Mr Jasper seemed down today, I wonder what was wrong' A little girl with shining red ringlets said

'Maddie, Mr Jasper has been down since the day he came here' An older boy told her

'Alice they know Jasper' Bella whispered

'Shh' I silenced her

'The little one looks like Mr Jasper's mate. The way he described her'

'Hey stop' A blonde girl called

'Louisa don't. You could be wrong' A bulky boy said

I dragged Bella over to them and stared at them

'See' Louisa said smugly 'She has golden eyes like Mr Jasper'

'Do you know Mr Jasper?' A boy with brown floppy hair looked at me curiously

I nodded at them

'Is your name by any chance Alice?' A bulky boy with blonde hair asked

I nodded once more

'Mr Jasper will be so pleased to hear that his mate is here' A little girl with light brown hair asked

'Oh no' I said quickly 'You cannot tell Mr Jasper about my being here'

'Why not?' the brunette questioned

'Because she doesn't want me to know she's here Noah' A voice replied from behind me

I spun round quickly, pushing Bella behind me and away from Maria

'Oh calm down, I fed earlier' she laughed 'Would you care to come with me? We can talk more comfortably in my tent'

Bella and I followed Maria in silence and walked into a big tent.

Two newborns forced Bella into a chair and tied her up then came to stand by me

'So much for comfortable' I rolled my eyes

'Well I can't have you running off and stealing Jasper can I?' she sat at a big desk and sorted through some papers and maps  
'It's hardly stealing if he is willing to come' I hissed

'That, my dear, is exactly why what I did wasn't called stealing he willingly came' her eyes never left the pages in front of her

'You threatened our family, knowing Jasper is too brave to step away and watch someone else fight his battles' I growled

'He loves me' she opened a few drawers and shut them again, staring at me

'Liar' I snarled and tried to pounce at her but was held back by the newborns

'Alice' she sighed 'I'm just going to do this now and get it over with.'

A different boy with flaming red hair entered the tent and grabbed me by my arm, and threw me across the room

I landed in the dust next to one of the poles

Then I felt a shocking feeling go through me, forcing me to clutch the ground in agony, screaming out, as Marias red eyes sparkled with joy

JPOV

'That's good, watch your back Dylan' I called to another group that Maria had me training for her absolutely sick plan

'Sure thing' He called to me, dodging Louisa's attacks

'Hey Mr Jasper' Noah smiled, skipping up to me

'Hi Noah, how are you?' I asked, smiling at her

'You'll never guess what' She smiled brighter

'What?' I raised my eyebrow at her

'I just saw someone who I think you would like to see' She rocked on her heels

'Who?' I stepped forwards towards her

'I just met your mate, Alice' She told me

'What?' The smile fell off my face. Alice was here

'Yeah she came here with a brown eyed human girl' She rolled her bright crimson eyes

Bella. Alice and Bella are both here. They could be in danger

'Noah where did you see them?' I asked urgently

'Over there' she pointed to the tent where my group were based

I looked over and could only see Daniel, Nathan and Madison talking outside

'Where are they now?' I asked

'I don't know, Alice said that we mustn't tell of their being here, and then Maria showed up' she shrugged

'Maria?' I gasped

If Maria took Alice away then Maria would probably want to finish the job herself. Then Bella would be next.

My panicked thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream coming from Marias tent. There was only one face that I could place that scream with. Maria was torturing Alice

I ran as fast as I could to Marias tent to find Alice curled up on a corner by a pole, shaking with the electric currents from Samuels power, and Bella being held in a chair by two newborns with tears streaming down her cheeks. Bella always hated to see Alice get hurt

'Maria' I growled  
Bella turned in my direction and smiled slightly

'Let her go' I ordered the newborns who held Bella, they were looking just a bit too thirsty near my soon to be sister-in-law

They released her and she ran over to Alice. The second Bella was between Alice and Samuel, Alice stopped shaking

'Jasper' Maria smiled at me 'I have a job for you. Now remember what we spoke about earlier, that little job I had for you, well the opportunity has come sooner than I thought. Finish her'

I looked over at Alice and Bella. Alice was sat up now, hugging Bella so she could push her behind her if the newborns came too close I walked over to them and took Alice's hands to help her up. Then I helped Bella up

'Stay behind me' I whispered to them

'Well?' Maria asked, clearly getting irritated 'What are you waiting for? Kill them'

'Maria you know what? I have been your little slave for far too long now. I trained your newborns; I didn't try to run like I should have. I stayed and how do you show your thanks? You plot to kill my family and worse, you tell me that I have to kill my own wife. I refuse to do your dirty work anymore. Iam not going to harm either of these girls. I'm going back home with my wife and sister-in-law now' I started walking out with Alice and Bella when Maria blocked the way

'You don't seriously think I'm going to just let you walk away do you?' she laughed

'I had a feeling this would happen' I sighed 'Alice would you mind going out to the car with Bella?'

'I'm not leaving you' she objected, stepping into a corner and hiding Bella

I turned back to Maria and crouched down when a blur of blonde whipped through the room and to my side

'I have come to help' Louisa smiled at me

'Are you sure Louisa?' I asked

'One hundred percent Mr Jasper' she glared at Maria

'Samuel' Maria growled at the boy

'Oh Sammy! Don't you want to help me' Louisa twirled her hair in her fingers and batted her eyes at him

Samuel came over and stood by Louisa's side

'Are you going to let Mr Jasper leave with Alice and... Sorry I don't seem to knowyour name' Louisa turned to Bella and smiled

'I'm Bella' Bella whispered

'Pleasure to meet you Bella' Louisa turned back

'Don't you see all the power you could have if you stayed Jasper? All the glory all the blood could be yours and all you have to do is stay with me' Maria walked over to me and ran her fingers through my hair 'Stay with me'

'I would rather eat human food then stay with you one more day' I growled, pulling away from her touch

'That can be arranged my dear' She growled back, walking away 'You wouldn't seriously die for _her _and that _human _would you?'

'I would do anything for Alice' I shot back 'And as for Bella, she is family, so it goes without saying'

'Family?' Maria rolled her eyes

'Yes family' I growled 'And I would gladly die for my family'

'Then so be it' Maria went to click her fingers

Louisa narrowed her eyes at Maria, who suddenly went stiff, and smiled

'Run Mr Jasper. Take Alice and Bella and run'

'Louisa?' I asked

'Don't worry she won't remember this' she nodded at Maria

'Thank you' I smiled at her then took Alice's hand and walked out of the tent and over to a shiny black car that had tinted windows and the slightest hint of dog smell

'Werewolf?' I grinned at Alice as Bella slid into the backseat  
'The dogs do come in handy from time to time' she smiled back as she sat in the driver's seat

I noticed my group come over by the car

'Hey guys' I smiled slightly at them

'We are happy for you' Nathan smirked at me

'Of course' Daniel smiled at me

'Yeah we have bigger plans than this place. We spoke to the Volturi and they said we could join' Madison smiled

'Well all but one' Louisa came over 'Samuel is shocking Maria'

'Which one?' I asked

All of their heads turned to little Noah

'Why not?' I wondered

'Her power isn't great enough' Nathan shrugged 'She'll be fine'

She wouldn't though. Maria will kill anyone associated with me when she came back around, well anyone in camp

'When do you guys leave?' I asked them

'In about an hour' Daniel grinned

'And you're going to leave Noah here?' I asked

'We gave no choice' Madison told me

Noah sniffed and came over to hug me

I bent down and wrapped my arms around her

'Hey kiddo, don't cry' I soothed her

'I don't want to die' she sobbed into my shoulder

'I know' I picked her up and walked around the other side of the car

'Alice?' I looked into the open window 'Do we have room for one more?'

'Of course' Alice smiled, then paused 'Oh Jazz that's a brilliant idea'

'What is?' Noah sniffed

I put her down and smiled at her 'You're going to come back with us so we can get the tired human home' I glanced at Bella who was glaring at me 'Then we are going to take you up to Denali, there is a coven up there who is like family to us'

'Will I get to see you?' she asked

'Of course' I smiled at her

Noah smiled back and got into the back seat with Bella

'Bye guys, have fun at the Volturi' I called to the others as I got into the front seat with Alice

We drove off with the others waving at us

I glanced at Noah in the back seat who was talking to Bella. Noah had amazing control to be able to sit in a confined space with a human at her age

'She will be fine' Alice took my hand and carried on driving

'I don't ever doubt you' I leaned over and kissed her cheek

* * *

Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter. I made it slightly longer than usual because the last one was a bit short and your guys had to wait so long for me to update.

This story is nearly over. I know I'm sad too. But check out my other stories and see if you like them. Thank you guys for sticking with my story even though updates took so long, again sorry about that.

Happy new year!!

EricaJaney


	7. A twist in the tale of love

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I do however own Noah

* * *

APOV

Driving home I let my mind wander to the past few weeks. The pain, the heart ache and finally the happiness and joy of being near him again. Jasper was so brave; Maria would have killed him if not for Samuel and Louisa.

It makes me think, why had the young newborn helped him? Surely she should have been on Maria's side. Maybe she was a part of his group. The young newborns he said goodbye to certainly held respect for him.

'Are you alright?' Jasper asked me after a few moments of painful silence

'Of course, why wouldn't I be?' I glanced in his direction

'Samuel's power is extremely strong' He glanced at me and caught my eye

'I'm fine. Didn't hurt a bit' I laughed

'Sure It didn't Alice' He rolled his eyes

'It didn't' I objected

He didn't bother answering, just rolled his eyes again

'I'm not _that _fragile' I laughed again

It was so typical of him to think that with every little scratch that I would be badly hurt

He started laughing then too. I stared at his face and it stumbled upon me; his laugh is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard

We drove on in silence for a few more minutes until Noah giggled a bit

'What?' Jasper grinned in the mirror at her

'Bella' She giggled

Bella was curled up on the seat and mumbling quietly

'Yeah she talks in her sleep' I looked at Bella in the mirror

'What is she talking about?' Noah asked, her bright red eyes turning in my direction

'Either Edward or... Edward' I smiled at her

'Who's Edward? She raised her eyebrow

'Our brother and her fiancée' I giggled

'Oh' Noah smiled at the sleeping Bella

Suddenly the car jolted and stopped

'What the..?' I wondered, getting out the car and going round to the end of the car

There was a massive dent in the boot of the Mercedes. I looked around; there wasn't anyone for miles around, who else would be around? We were in the middle of Texas.

Then the wind changed and brought with it a mix of different scents but one that definitely stood out from others was a familiar scent that made my stomach churn and fear build.

'Stay with Bella and Noah!' I called to Jasper as I followed the scent at full speed.

This was the last straw, this was crossing the line. My last good nerve had been worn thin. Maria was going down

I stopped dead when I found myself in a closed in area, surrounded by big boulders.

There was an evil chuckle from behind me, I span around and came face to face with Maria

'Alice, Alice, Alice' She shook her head slowly 'Don't you know not to follow strange scents alone? Especially not mine, you of all people should know, Iam never alone'

My eyes widened in fear as two newborns appeared at her side

'Don't bother calling out because no one will hear you scream' She grinned evilly as her newborns pounced at me

'Jasper I love you' I whispered

JPOV

'Where is she?' I asked myself for the fiftieth time

Alice had run off, for some reason I do not know, telling me to wait with Noah and Bella.

'Alice will be fine Mr Jasper' Noah smiled at me

'What's going on?' Bella asked while yawning and stretching

'Alice is missing' I hit my head on the dashboard, causing a dent to form

'Don't do that' Bella scolded me 'What happened'

I tuned out as Noah explained to Bella about the dent in the Mercedes and running off telling me to stay behind

'We should follow her' Bella suggested, un-buckling her seatbelt and reaching for the door handle

'Bella you getting killed won't help' I sighed

'Bella and I will wait and you can go find Alice' Noah smiled, kindly at me

'Noah, you know how much I trust you but with the way Bella smells and with your age you know I can leave you both alone' I smiled apologetically at her

'Well take us with you' Noah replied

'It's dangerous' I told her

'And you think it's safe for Alice?' her voice was barely more than a whisper

'No it's not safe' Bella answered Noah 'Now let's go get her. I will be fine'

'Ok then' I gripped then handle and pushed the door open

There was a strange mix of scents but one monstrous scent stood out among all others. The scent I have come know in the last month.

'Maria' Noah gasped

'Maria?!' Bella cried

'We have to move. Fast' I glanced at Bella

'I'll take her' Noah suggested

I looked at her. As well as Noah has been with Bella, she is still a newborn

I ran up to Bella and threw her onto my back gently. Then Noah and I started running

'What the... Jasper!' She shouted, finally realizing what had happened

'Bella I said we had to move fast and if Maria is still with Alice then she could be in serious danger' I replied,

In a matter of seconds we were facing a cove, I placed Bella on the ground and looked around.

'Looking for me?' Maria asked, standing on a tall rock above the cove

'Where is she?!' I growled

'Oh you mean her?' Maria pointed to a newborn that was dangling Alice over the edge

'Let her go' I snarled

'Ok' Maria grinned and nodded at the newborn

The blonde newborn dropped Alice, who landed in the dust with a wimper

I ran over to her as fast as I could

'Alice?' I asked as I pulled her into my arms

'What did you do to her' I snarled up at Maria

'Taught her a lesson, just remind her that if she ever comes back here she won't be so lucky' Maria turned on her heels and ran off with the newborns following

'Jasper?' Noah came over 'Is she alright?'

'I don't know Noah, but we need to move' I lifted Alice into my arms and stood

I looked at Noah and Bella.

'I'll be fine' Noah rolled her eyes then placed Bella on her back

'I'm being carried by a fourteen year old' Bella groaned

'Your very light' Noah grinned as we ran to the car

Once we got to the Mercedes I placed Alice in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat

Alice glanced up at me

'What happened?' she asked

'I could ask you the same question' I started the car and raced away

Thank goodness Alice wasn't badly hurt. She was bitten by the newborns and her strength was waning, quickly. She would have to see Carlisle as soon as we got home.

'Well Noah, it looks like you will be with us a bit longer' I glanced in the mirror at her

'Will your family be ok with that? I wouldn't want to intrude' Noah looked down

'They will love you' I assured her

We pulled up outside the house. Charlie's police cruiser was out front. Carlisle and Charlie were talking in front of it

'My dad?' Bella wondered

'Here put these on' I threw Noah a box contact lenses 'They will cover the red'

Noah put the contacts in and her eyes turned Violet, the result of putting blue contacts over red irises

I went around the other side and helped Alice out

'Thanks' She said, leaning against me

'Bella' Charlie cried, pulling his daughter into a tight hug

'Dad' Bella groaned, pulling away

'What happened?' Carlisle asked, looking at Alice

'Maria' I whispered

Carlisle nodded and looked at Noah, who was still standing by the car

'Noah come here' I called to her

She walked over at human pace to my side

The others came out front as well. Edward hugged Bella and kissed the top of her head

'Maybe we should go inside' Carlisle suggested

We all sat on the sofas in the living room. I put my arm around Alice and smiled at her

'Where did you go Alice? The whole town was out looking for you' Charlie asked

'I... needed to clear my head. I'm sorry if I worried you' She looked at all of the faces of our family

'Billy says he is glad your back' Charlie smiled 'And Jasper how was camp'

'Let's just put it this way, Iam never going back there' I grinned at Edward who was rolling his eyes

'That bad?' Charlie asked

'You have no idea' I laughed

The doorbell rang then and Esme went out to answer it. She came back a second with Billy and Jacob Black

'We heard Alice and Jasper were back' Billy said

'Yeah camp wasn't Jasper's thing' Bella laughed

Jacob and Edward were having a glaring contest with Bella stuck in the middle, clearly annoyed

'If you're going to have a glaring contest could you take It over there' Bella frowned then moved to sit next to Noah

'Hey Bella' Noah smiled

'Hi Noah' Bella smiled back

'Who's that?' Jacob gestured to Noah

'Not now Jake' Billy scolded Jacob

'She's a friend of the family. She lives in Alaska' I answered

'Edward stop being so idiotic' Rosalie rolled her eyes

Edward sighed then looked away from Jacob

'I have work to do, Ill see you later' Charlie headed for the door

'We were just leaving too, think you can give us a lift Charlie?' Billy followed Charlie

'Sure but how did you get here?' Charlie smirked at Billy

'The worst way possible' Billy glanced at Jacob

'Well you didn't want to get a taxi' Jacob smiled at Bella and left

The door shut and Charlie's cruiser went up the driveway

'Alright what happened?' Carlisle asked, looking at Bella, Noah, Alice and I

'Well Alice and Bella came to Texas, as you know, Maria came along and took them away' I started

'Was Bella lunch?' Emmett asked, grinning

'Emmett, I'm right here' Bella waved her hand at him

Edward growled at Emmett

I rolled my eyes at my brothers then continued 'This newborn called Samuel was using his power on Alice when I found them. Maria ordered me...to... kill Alice. A newborn from the group I had been training came and helped. Then Samuel turned on Maria as well. Once we got out to the car, I was informed they were joining the Volturi and Noah behind so Alice and I thought she could stay with the Denali coven. On the way back something happened to the car and Alice went out to investigate. I had no idea what was going on so when Alice told me to stay in the car with Noah and Bella I was even more confused'

'Alice what happened?' Edward stared at Alice then gasped

'I followed Maria's scent. I was just so fed up of her trying to ruin everything. When I got there she wasn't alone. Then she set her newborns on me and...' Alice trailed off, rolling up the arm of her sweater to show us the bite marks

Carlisle came over and examined them, after a few minutes he stood up from kneeling beside her

'They shouldn't be permanent as you didn't get bitten that hard but your strength won't be as good for a couple of days. How do you feel?' He asked

'Fine' Alice answered

After a few moments of everyone else talking Alice turned to me

'Are you angry at me?' She asked

'I just... wish you wouldn't go chasing danger' I sighed

'I wasn't chasing it' she replied

'I hate it when you get hurt' I looked down into her golden eyes

'I know. But this time was simply unavoidable' She smiled

'Not completely' I smiled back

The door rang again and Tanya and Kate came in

'Tanya, Kate what a surprise' Carlisle greeted them

'Well we got a call from a certain son of yours regarding a newborn and we couldn't wait' Tanya answered

'Well Alice is in no state to travel and Jasper wouldn't go if Alice couldn't so I thought Tanya and Kate could come down' Edward shrugged

'I can hear you, you know Edward' Alice rolled her eyes

'Oh I know' Edward grinned at her

'Is that her?' Kate squealed, looking at Noah

'Yes this is Noah, Noah this is Kate and Tanya' I smiled at Noah

Noah skipped over to them and hugged them both

'She is so cute' Kate giggled

Noah smiled at me 'Thank you Jasper. Without you I would still be stuck with Maria in that awful camp'

'It's not a problem Noah' I smiled back at her

After Noah, Kate and Tanya bid their goodbyes they left to go back to Denali.

Edward brought my guitar down and handed it to Alice

'She wrote a song for you' Edward explained

Alice rolled her eyes and started playing

'Alice that was beautiful' I smiled after she was finished

'I wrote it a couple of days after I found your letters' Alice smiled back

'I only left to protect you' I kissed her hand

'I know' She leaned against me again 'I'm glad you're happy again

'There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved' I told her, kissing the top of her head

They say home is where the heart is. My heart forever belongs to Alice, so wherever she is, that is where my home is.

* * *

Ok that was the last chapter. For some reason this chapter was very hard to write and I would just like to thank my friend Lottie for putting up with all my complaining about not being able to think of an idea. Thank you Lottie!

And thank you to all my reviewers!!!

EricaJaney


End file.
